Lost Soul
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: It's been 2 years since the accident in Tennessee. Sam and his family moved to Lima thinking it would never happen again and that the blonde wouldn't be found. When the shots are fired in the school, all those memories come flooding back to Sam and it's more than he can handle. He's about 2 more gunshots from snapping.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam, sweetheart, you don't have to go to school today. You can stay home since Stevie and Stacey are, too.", explained Nicole, his Mother, as she walked into her son's room. "No. I can't stay home no matter how much I want to.", replied the blonde as he moved out of the warm bed and pulled on clothes at random, tears welling up in his hazel eyes when he realized what he put on. He put on his older brother's navy blue sweatshirt that had a red lined T on it to represent Tennessee their hometown. "Oh, Sammy.", said Nicole as she wrapped him up in a tight hug with tears of her own sliding down her cheeks. "Why'd it have to be Dakota, huh? It should've been me, I was right next to him. That bullet was meant for me.", asked Sam as he let his own tears fall. Nicole released him and gave her son a firm shake by the shoulders before she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Don't you dare even think such a thing, Samuel. That bullet wasn't meant for you or for Dakota, it was never supposed to happen, do you understand me?", asked the blonde woman as she forced her boy to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, ma'am.", answered Sam as he dried his eyes with his hand. The blonde was 14 when his older brother, Dakota, was shot and killed in a school shooting. Sam was in the same class as his older brother when the gunman came into the room, Dakota immediately put himself between the gunman and his little brother. Making that move was the biggest mistake, the man turned his gun on the older boy and fired off one shot. That was all it took, just one shot to the head and Sam was covered in his older brother's blood as he watched his lifeless body crumple to the floor. The gun was then turned on the younger blonde, but the SWAT team took out the gunman before he had a chance to pull the trigger for a second time. The blonde always thought that the shooting was his fault, that he should have taken the bullet for his older brother instead of the other way around. It's now been 2 years since the shooting and the Evans' family still feels that pain every year on the day that the shooting happened.

"If you really want to go to school today then I guess I can let you go. If you need me though you better give me a call.", ordered Nicole as she kissed her son on the head and nudged him down the stairs. Sam pulled on his boots when he reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his backpack before he slung it over his shoulder, he kissed his Mom on the cheek and walked out the front door. _Let's just get this day over with. _The blonde continued down the road, letting memories of his older brother fill his mind as he walked to William McKinley High School. _"If anyone starts something with you or stuffs you into a locker, just let them know who your big brother is. I got your back, Sammy.". _Dakota's voice was always in his mind no matter what he was doing or how he felt, it was as if he never got his wings. Sam walked into the High School and almost walked straight into his football coach, Coach Beiste. "I'm so sorry, Coach, I was thinking and didn't see you.", explained the blonde quickly as he looked up at the woman.

"It's fine, Sam, it's okay. I know what today is and I can excuse you from some of your classes if you want to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury or even go run on the track for a while.", explained Coach Beiste as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Coach Beiste. I'd just rather not talk about it, anyway, I gotta get to class.", said Sam as he shrugged her hand off and walked down the hall to his locker. Coach Beiste looked down the hall after him before she sighed and walked down the opposite hall to the Teacher's Lounge. "Hey, dude, heads up!", called out Ryder just as he chucked a football at the smaller boy. Sam caught the football and tucked it under his arm before he spun the combination of his locker and opened it up. "Catch.", called back the blonde as he threw the ball back to the younger teen. "Are you okay? That ball was about two seconds away from hitting you in the head.", asked Ryder as he walked over to join his friend.

"I'm fine, dude. I'm just a little tired this morning, I got up way too early for a workout.", explained Sam as he put his backpack away and grabbed his Psychology folder and English textbook and folder before he closed his locker. Ryder tucked the football under his arm and spun his own combination before he opened his locker and shoved the football in, closing it quickly before anything could have the chance of falling out. "I'm not even going to try cleaning that out, something might reach out and grab me.", teased Sam as he tucked his own books under his arm. "Oh, shut up, your locker is no better.", said the smaller teen as he playfully punched the older boy in the arm. "Better watch it, Ryder.", teased Sam as he knocked the boy with his elbow. "What are you going to do, Evans?", teased Ryder before he took off down the hallway. The blonde grinned and chased after the smaller boy, narrowly missing a few glaring teachers. _Maybe this'll be a good day after all. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Pay attention to the video, please. Most of the information will be on your next unit test.", explained Mr. Donovan as he pressed play again on the video, having it pick up where they left off last time. Sam stayed in his seat beside Ryder in their History class, trying to block out the sounds of the gunshots coming from the WW2 video being played. "Mr. Evans, I advise you to pay attention.", ordered their Teacher as he looked down at the blonde in question, who was working on answering some of the questions of the paper that was set in front of him. "Yes, Sir.", replied the blonde lowly as he continued to write down a few short answers, angling the paper in the right direction so Ryder had a way of seeing his answers. His body grew tense as he heard the gunshots in the video getting louder as if they were in the battle at the front line with the soldiers. He ground his teeth together and tried to focus on the questions, but with the gunshots ringing in his ears it was nearly impossible. "Dude, are you okay? You're looking kinda pale.", asked Ryder in concern as he looked over at the older teen. "I'll be back.", managed out Sam as he rose from his seat, grabbed his books, and walked out the classroom door, ignoring the "Mr. Evans!" he received from their teacher.

He got out of the classroom just as his breathing had began to pick up, coming in short and sharp gasps, everything swirling around him in his vision. _No. No. Not now. _Sam tried to focus on his breathing to slow it down as he staggered to the bathroom, almost falling over the moment he walked in through the door. He set his books down as his breathing got worse, barely managing to get in a full good breath, grasping the sink with white knuckles as he struggled to remain on his two feet. "Sam? Are you okay?", asked Ryder as he ran into the bathroom and over to the blonde, grabbing his arm tightly to keep him up on his feet, hearing Blaine run in after him. "C-Can't... Breath.", managed out the blonde as he collapsed to the floor, his body shaking as his skin turned ghostly white. "Ryder, go grab the Nurse!", ordered Blaine as he brushed blonde bangs out of the teen's eyes, keeping a hand on his forehead. Ryder tore out of the bathroom and down the hall, Blaine muttered a few calming words into the teen's ear before he got up and got a wet paper towel, placing it over his forehead as he pulled the teen against his chest.

"Sam? You have to tell me whats going on. You have to breathe or you're going to black out.", explained Blaine as he rubbed the teen's arms gently to try and calm him. Sam's vision was starting to turn black from not being able to breathe properly, as the panic attack got worse, his heart racing fast. "Sammy, please. Tell me what to do. I need to know what's going on.", coaxed Blaine as he rocked him slowly in his arms. Ryder came back into the room with Nurse Ella on his heels, their eyes wide in concern when they took in the state of the teen on the floor. "Back up, Blaine. Give him here, I need to talk him out of it.", explained Nurse Ella as she shooed the black haired teen away, taking his place on the floor as she cradled the blonde. "What's going on?", asked Ryder anxiously as he took in the fact that the teen was barely able to breathe. "He's having a panic attack. Samuel, I know you can hear me. Focus on my breathing, sweetheart. In and out. Slowly in and slowly out.", explained Nurse Ella as she slowed her own breathing to give the blonde an example. Sam managed to get in a few small breaths before his vision turned black.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

When Sam finally came to, he was lying on a bed in the Nurse's Office with both Blaine and Ryder at his side, his green eyes fluttering open and closed as he tried to remain conscious. "Samuel? Can you hear me?", asked Nurse Ella as she walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Where am I?", managed out Sam as he tried to sit up, all three people pushing him back down onto the bed. "Don't try moving, Sam.", said Blaine as he gave his shoulder a gentle but firm squeeze. "You're in the Nurse's Office, dude. You had a panic attack.", explained Ryder as he nervously looked over at the teen. "Again?", asked the blonde with a tired voice as he layed back on the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open from the force of the panic attack. "What do you mean again?", asked Blaine as he anxiously looked over at the Nurse. "Sam has had panic attacks for a few years now, they come on out of the blue and can last a while. Normally he's triggered by something, but I'm not sure if he was triggered or not this time. Sam, your Momma is on the phone for you.", explained Nurse Ella as she handed the phone to the teen, shooing the others out of the room in order to give him some privacy.

_**Sam? Are you on? **_

**Yes, Momma. I'm on. I just got the phone now. **

_**Are you okay, sweetheart? I received a call saying you had a panic attack in the middle of your History class? **_

**I'm fine now, Momma. I don't think it lasted long. It just freaked out Blaine and Ryder. I feel fine. **

_**I really think you should come home. I can leave work to come pick you up. **_

**No. No. You have a big meeting today and might get that promotion. You need to stay. **

_**Fine. Fine. If you need me, make sure you call. I'll have my cellphone on me at all times. I can pick you up if you need me to. **_

**I'll be fine, Momma. Honestly. I'll call you if I need to. I promise. I love you. **

_**I love you, too. **_


End file.
